


Life in the Limelight

by Deducing_machine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night of their contract with Modest! Management - but the top guys are determined to make it the hardest night ever....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the Limelight

Harry had had a bad day. Forced to go out and spend the whole day with another fake girlfriend/model, he was sick of the crowding paparazzi, the constant questions, and the forced kisses. All he really wanted to do was go home, to the flat he shared with Louis, and snuggle up on the sofa, watching some crap TV show, and stuff his face with a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. But instead, he was walking into Ms Kendall Jenner's hotel, alone, followed by a million flashing cameras.

Over the other side of London, Louis was feeling pretty much as shitty as Harry was, after also being made to spend his day with his "girlfriend" Eleanor. It was the 22nd December, and it was the last day of their contract with Modest, before they got a free Christmas with no rules, and then starting back up again in January, fresh with a new company, Columbia Records, and a new contract.

However, Modest had decided they wouldn't let their last day be easy. Instead, they had made all 5 boys spend the day in the media spotlight with their "girlfriends" clinging to their arms, Niall with Barbara, Liam with Sophia, Harry with Kendall and Louis with Eleanor. The only person it didn't affect much was Zayn, as he and Perrie were happily engaged on their own free will, but he still didn't like being followed by cameras on a date.

By the end of the day, all the boys were tired and fed up, especially Harry and Louis, and the two boys had resorted to texting eachother during their final "dates" to keep them from killing someone. Harry started it, and Louis couldn't resist replying to his boyfriend.

From Hazza: Loouuiisssssssss..... I'm borrrrreeeedddddd.... xxxxxxxx

To Hazza: Harrrrryyyyyyyyy...... Me toooooo.....xxxxxx

From Hazza: They've got me cooped up in a dark corrider at Kendell's hotel until the cameras disappear so I can sneak out the back :( xxxxx

To Hazza: Well, I'm stuck at Belle Ami, in a window seat table, having a dinner with El. Even she is getting pissed with all the cameras. xxxxx

From Hazza: Tell El I say Hi! Just remember, at midnight, we are all free from this. xxxxx

To Hazza: She says Hey back! Yeah, I know, but it's 4 hours too many left... I just wanna go home and be with you xxxxx

From Hazza: 4 hours isn't too long compared to the 2 years we have already survived. Never stop til we surrender babe xxxxx

To Hazza: I know, I just want to be able to go out and tell the whole world you are mine. Eleanor said that Lucas is going to pick her up at midnight tonight so I don't have to take her home. Plus, she wants to finally spend some time with him, instead of being shipped around the world to see me. xxxxx

From Hazza: Just remember me and our anniversary last week. Yeah, Kendall says Blake is coming over here at midnight as well, as soon as the contract is void. Lovely girl, just not my type ;) xxxxx

To Hazza: Wrong gender for a start! xxxx

From Nialler (to Louis): Lou, how do you do this whole fake girlfriend thing? God, I haven't even survived one night, never mind two years!

To Nialler: I just have to grin and bare it, Ni. I know it's hard, but Liam understands. I know that's what you are worried about. Just remember that he loves you and not her. Midnight comes and we all get out of this :)

From Hazza: Too right! Unless you somehow morph into a girl.... xxxxx

To Hazza: What, with lacy knickers and stockings? ;) Ni is already caving, I think we ought to all come together tonight and then go home... xxxx

From Nialler: Liam isn't replying to my texts :( He knows mine is fake as well doesn't he?

To Nialler: Yes, of course he does. He was there at the meeting. Want me to try him?

From Hazza: Yeah, he's just text me... Why? Do you have some? I wouldn't mind ;) xxxx

To Hazza: Yeah, Liam's not replying to him so I'm gonna try him. Maybe... You will have to wait and see.... ;) xxxxx

From Nialler: Please? Would you?

To Nialler: Of course :)

From Hazza: Oh, ok then. I was going to but if you are I need not bother. Tease ;) xxxx

To Leyum: Hey, how's the last date going? :)

To Hazza: Well, I've tried. Just wait til we get home :P xxxx

From Leyum: Hey, not good. Niall's text me like 50 times, but I know as soon as I reply I will crumble. We still have till midnight, and I feel so bad. Tell him I love him please?

To Leyum: Of course, I understand. Me and El are sat bored, Harry is stuck in a hotel, and Niall is somewhere on a date. Wanna have a group meeting tonight? Or go back to our own places?

To Nialler: I've spoke to Liam. He says that the reason he's not replying is because if he does, he won't survive the rest of the night without you. He told me to tell you he loves you :)

From Hazza: Did he reply? I can't wait! xxxx

From Nialler: Oh, ok. Tell him I love him back and I can't wait to see him. Thanks Lou :)

From Leyum: Erm, I think celebrate tomorrow, go home tonight. I think I'll need to calm Ni down. I know, 3 hours left mate.

To Hazza: Yeah, I'll explain later. Well, unless you plan on raiding the house before I get back, then you will have to! xxxx

To Leyum: Have told Ni. He says ok, he loves you and he can't wait to seee you. Ok then, see you and Ni tomorrow then :) you coming round to ours?

From Hazza: Ok then babe. That is an incredibly tempting idea right now! Xxxxx

From Leyum: Yeah sure, I'll text you before we set off, give you plenty of warning this time! Ok thanks, just tell him I'll see him at home, I'm dropping Dani home now and then travelling back, so I'll text him when I get back. I'll talk to you tomorrow mate. Thankyou, night :)

To Leyum: Ok then, I'll tell him. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow :) night :)

To Nialler: Liam's just finished, he's dropping Dani off now, and then travelling home. He says he'll see you at home, and he will text you when he gets back :) Li says we will all meet up and celebrate freedom tomorrow, so I'll see you then. :)

To Hazza: Liam's just finished his final shift, and Lucas is coming in 10 mins. The paps got bored and left, so Paul text and said we could leave. You nearly on your way home yet? xxxx

From Nialler: Ok then. Thankyou Lou, for everything. Seriously, I think I would've stormed out if you wouldn't have sorted everthing for me. :) You are the best :) Yeah, Barbara is leaving now so I'm on my way home as well. Hope yours and Hazza's are over soon! See you tomorrow bro :)

From Hazza: Just getting into my car, so yes, I'll be home in 30 mins. Niall just told me you had sorted everything with them two :) Think I'm going to start calling you cupid :) See you at home love xxxxx

To Nialler: Yup, me and Haz are just finishing now :) No problem, just remember, we are free now! See you then, and have a good night with Liam ;)

From Nialler: Good :) Yes, yes we are! And you with Haz! Night mate :)

To Hazza: Cupid?! You are comparing me to a small cherub with a bow and arrow? xxxx

From Hazza: Yup, I am :) What are you going to do about it? ;) xxx

To Hazza: Shoot you. With my arrow. Hard. Deep. xxxx

From Hazza: I'm ready and waiting ;) xxxx

Louis never drove home as quick as he did that night. The night the world's biggest boyband got freedom.


End file.
